Like Lovers Do
by Snowball011
Summary: Snowed in Michief with a sizzle of love


They found themselves tangled in each other's embrace. His mouth ghosting over her soft skin, his hands intertwined in her curly chocolate brown hair.

Her hands were twisted in the loose hair on the nape of his long neck. Her mouth half-open making soft gasping noises. Her eyes were gazing down at his mouth, seeing his plump pink lips were leaving a trail of fire from her cheek to her collarbone.

The floor was littered with their shoes, coats, and socks. The fireplace was burning low and the wind was picking up. The day had been unusually warm in the middle of winter in Hawkins, Indiana. So, it was a surprise to everyone in the small town when the roads were covered by a very thick layer of snow.

They were 17 years old in Hawkins High, Juniors to be more specific. They had gone to the cabin so they could study for their midterms. They had been so engrossed that they didn't notice the wind picking up or that the snow was falling… and hard. They noticed once her boyfriend had tried to leave and they were surprised when the door was 3 quarters full of snow.

"Let me call him," She said and used the radio to send the signal.

They waited in silence to see if he would respond, afraid that he could have gotten stuck on the road.

They were relieved when he signaled back.

'Stuck in the station. Stay put, don't let the Kid leave.'

'Okay.' She signaled back.

'Conserve energy, over and out.' He signaled to them.

They stayed silent, looking at each other.

"Waffles?" He asked her and she nodded.

They silently worked together, she taking plates out as he put the waffles into the toaster.

They ate side by side. They hadn't ever been this alone before, her adoptive father making sure they were always in the company of others. Not because he thought they would be doing any funny business but because he saw how fierce they loved each other and for him, his adoptive daughter was growing up too fast and he needed her to still stay his little girl a little longer.

They tried to ignore the giddy feelings that they had inside. They had been playing exploring themselves with the little time they had alone. Sometimes parked in between the trees in the evening hours, when she would kiss his neck and allow his hands to wander beneath her shirt. They always caressed her back and the skin that was meet by rough denim. He was everything a girl wanted and yet so infuriating. She wanted his hands on the soft skin beneath her breasts and his mouth nibbling on her puckered nipples. She imagined the way his hand would travel the path of her tummy and underneath the elastic of her white panties.

But she knew that her father had given him quite a scare when they had been 14 and not ready for sex. And it was engraved in his brain what would happen if Hopper found them doing just that.

So, for the past 3 years, they had made out like they had no tomorrow discovering the difference between the small soft timid pecks and the hot heavy panting that their lips and tongues could provoke.

His nights were filled with images of her in his arms, begging him for his body the way she called out for his body in her dreams. They had been awkward and embarrassing moments at first after the first dream, but as they grew up their dreams instead became nightly sessions with their own bodies, discovering themselves individually. For him, it was easy as breathing having a notion of what he was doing but for her, it was a self-discovering that took longer but eventually she was able to calm the boiling in her blood.

So that evening with the fire lighting up the room, their breathing and the humming of the TV they somehow knew subconsciously that they would be falling on the couch to kiss.

Their coats shed on the back of the couch pushed off as they kissed, passion igniting their bones.

Her hands roaming his back and then they were standing up. Her hands going to her feet, taking off her shoes and socks, he followed, mirroring her moves.

Then they were both moving, gravitating to her bedroom, her hands found his neck and his body moved to cradled hers as they softly fell on to her mattress.

Her gaze on his lips, his hands submerged in her hair.

Suddenly he found himself on his back with her sitting on his lap, his eyes ranking from her place on his lap to her hair. Her hands crossing across her body dragging her pink shirt from her torso and tossing it behind her.

Her skin a soft creamy tone with a light lilac colored bra, the curve of her cleavage accentuating her collarbone.

"Gorgeous," He murmured as he touched the necklace that hung between her breasts.

"Mike," She whined, her cheeks bright red, her eyes filled with yearning."El, are you sure?" he asked her, his body burning with a fever of want.

The movement of her head mentally unclasping her bra made him moan and answered his question.

His body leaned forward his lips seeking her skin, kissing the place above her nipple where her heart rested.

"Mike, please…" She wined exasperated while her hands yanked on his t-shirt. The one with the Star Wars logo, her favorite it made his skin seem milkier, she liked that his freckles stood out better.

As soon as his shirt was over his head, his mouth found hers, kissing her with all the love and care he felt for her. His hands gripping her back, in between her shoulder blades, feeling her smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

His mouth found purchase on her cheek and then the column of her neck. Her skin tasting of all that was her essence, his lips wanting to map all the places that made her sigh.

Her nails were softly grazing the skin of his neck, she felt the timid way his hands started to draw outward circles. She sighed softly and sucked in a breath once his fingers grazed the side of her breasts.

His mind went blank as his fingers touched the curve of her perky breasts. He had already seen them a few moments before but the feeling and the sight of them were nothing compared to his dreams.

His breath was ragged making the hair on her nape stand up. The swipe of his thumb on her pebbled nipple made him tense as she let out a low moan.

He wanted to register her sound in his soul, the way her voice stretched low as she moaned out his name.

Her hands left his hard as they grabbed his hands so they could both touch her breasts, so she could feel the tingling again.

Her sounds were low and soft, making him start to sweat, his blood was sweltering in his veins. His hips longing to move, to feel the heat of her core above him.

His fingers were twisting her puckered nipples, her chest rosy with her blush.

In an inpatient move her hands found their way to his belt buckle and started undoing it, moving to undo the button and in an instant, she was standing along with him.

Both of them pulling off their pants, her panties matching her shirt in its color.

She gazed at him in his tented boxers, his skin littered with freckles and a patch of hair leading to underneath his boxers.

Her mouth propped open, making his ego rise as she whispered.

"So big…"

His body tall and lanky towered over her as he cornered her towards her bed, making her lay down and him to follow after her.

His mouth found hers as their naked skin met, her thighs dropping open to accommodate his slender hips.

Their mouths opening and moaning in unison as they met together completely.

"El, El, El… you drive me crazy." He grumbled into their kiss.

His hands that were propping him up beside her head, one went to caress her cheek, then her neck trailing to graze the curve of her breast. Down her chest, skimming her toned tummy and caressing her hip bone.

Her hips were swiveling against his own.

"Off?" He asked her and her head moved and both their underwear slide down their bodies. Their skin met and they both sucked in air.

The slickness of her heat drenched his own need.

'Inside' A voice whispered into his ear but he had no chance to respond as her hips swiveled marveling at the feel of him there.

His sex and hers moving, the head of his cock nudging her clit. Making her see stars and washing away every sound apart from the noises they were both making.

"Mike, please inside." She repeated and he now understood that it had been her voice that had asked for him to join with her before.

He moved his mouth from her neck, he had no idea when he had left her mouth to suckle on her neck. But when he looked down to see her bare and slick beneath him he groaned loud and low.

She met his gaze as she moved from where he had just been looking.

"Now, please. Mike, now." She panted.

Her hand traveled from the nape of his neck to touch him for the first time and they both growled softly as she guided him into her slick opening.

In the moment he entered her, the world stopped for them both. The pain she had been fearing in the back of her mind was ever aware but she was surprised to find that all the want and need made him easier to slide in. She felt like he was destined to be part of her in this way, her soulmate was now her intimate lover.

For him, it was the fireworks on the evening of the 4th of July. A white light behind his eyelids and the greatest euphoria mankind could experience. It was not the heat or the tightness of her beautiful body but the trust in how she had open up to him, how her body was quivering with a need of completion and how her hand still held him in her palm as he slowly filled her up. Feeling how her breathing had changed and she could no longer speak but moaned as he inched into her slowly.

He felt like nothing and everything. He was in her, he was pulling out making her legs tingle and wow was that the best feeling ever.

More, she needed more. So, her hands left his neck and their joining body and clutched at his hips pulling him back in, making him lose his breath and a whoosh.

"So good, mhmm Mike you feel so good inside me." She moaned as his hips snapped in and out, her hands pulling his hips and her own chasing to meet his deep erratic thrusts.

She felt it then, the rush of need to finish this race, know she would finish this with him.

His hips rushed forward deep and then fast. Crazy too fast, too much but not enough.

"I love you," Mike groaned into her neck kissing down her collarbone. And to both their surprises his lips latched onto her nipple.

He could feel everything, the way her body clenched him when his lips locked on her nipple or how she quivered when his teeth nipped at her delicate rosy nipples.

His own orgasm coming closer and he knew he would last longer, he had already amazed himself by lasting this long.

In an instance she clenched him, he stuttered her name as they both came.

Hot molten lava filled their veins. There were no words to describe what they felt together.

Her skin glistened with their mingled sweat, his hips marred by fingerprint sized bruises. Her fingerprints.

His mouth leaving her neck in the moment he reached completion, marking the place her heart would be found with a purple spot.

He rolled over and pulled gently out of her. His eyebrows raising as he saw the condom on himself, not because of the blood of her innocence. But how and when?

El giggled.

He rolled over and heat covered his cheeks as he awkwardly rolled of her naked body and he sat on her mattress removing the used condom.

"Safety first," El whispered as she kneeled behind him, her naked chest, he naked body pressed against his naked back.

He laughed as well.

He trashed the used condom and she beckoned him to her bed. He blushed as her gaze traced his body.

He laid there next to her on their sides looking at each other.

"Again?" El asked as she saw him in need of her again.

He blushed harder and sheepishly nodded.

She nodded and this time she reached for the condom and placed it in his hand.

"Your turn Mike," She said in low, desired filled voice.

"I love you." She added.

"I love you too El." He whispered as he went to kiss her swollen lips.

The snow kept falling while the wind crackled the blizzard-like storm.


End file.
